80th Hunger Games
by L. Hawthorne Black
Summary: What if Katniss never started the rebellion? What if she was the only victor fo the 74th games? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, where only 1 out of 24 will survive. Happy Hunger Games! Closed, but please read!
1. Tribute Form

**Since everyone has been creating syots, I decided to do one too. The main reason: I'm bored. Anyway, I have a few rules for this syot. Nothing too bad, I just want some creativity, alright?**

**1. NO Mary-Sues, Gary-Sues or anything else of that category. I want REAL people, not little miss perfert. If I find one, they will either not be chosen or die a horrible, yet entertaining death.**

**2. Be original. I don't want the same tributes and personalities over and over and over. Then, I get bored and so does the story.**

**3. Remember, Career districts are NOT allowed to volunteer, so they have to be reaped.**

**4. Please be detailed! The more detail your tribute has, the longer they'll live.**

**5. Ideas, suggestions and tips are extremely appreciated!**

**6. You can create a maximum of 3 tributes, unless said otherwise.**

**7. This will NOT be first come first serve. I will choose the tributes who are original and detailed.**

**Ok, so here's the tribute form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Top 3 Districts:

Appearance (height, weight, hair style, eyes color etc.):

Personality (NO LISTS):

Family (please include names and how they are with the tributes):

Friends:

Background information:

Strengths (2-5):

Weaknesses (at least 3):

Weapon (max 2):

If Reaped, reaction:

If volunteered, why?:

Career?:

Would you kill me if I made them a bloodbath character?:

Romance:

Alliances:

Things they can't live without:

Things they hate:

Will they go to the cornucopia?:

Hunger Games Strategy:

How you want them to die (**MUST BE ANSWERED**):

**Optional information (hint, hint, may be worth sponsor points if I go with the sponsor stuff!):**

Reaction to killing someone:

How do they feel about the games?:

Training strategy:

Habits or activities:

Token:

Fears:

Quotes for interview:

Quotes in general:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit ideas (I might change it a little bit):

Interiew outfit:

Other:

**You may want to put this story on your alert list, just to make sure you know what's going on with your tributes. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds _ever_ be in your favor.**


	2. Updated list

**All done! Thank you so much for creating these awesome tributes and I'm sorry for those who didn't get in. It wasn't that I didn't like your character, just that I ran out of room for the tributes. If you want, I'll try to put them in the story OR I can put them in my other story, Silent Tears, because I could really use tributes there too. All in all, thanks for helping me out with the tributes and I'll start writing as soon as I can!**

District 1: 

Male tribute: **Dameon Hunter** (14) by_ imawesomerthanyou16_** possible blood bath**

Female tribute: **Eliana Benchlor** (16) by _slytheringirl4life_

District 2: Full!

Male tribute: **Temp Reibon** (16) by _MentosgoBoom_

Female tribute: **Daemon Waters** (13) by _Blame-It-On-The-Alcohol _

District 3:

Male tribute: **Arion Sytose** (17) by _storm221_

Female tribute: **Rinna McKenna** (13) by _ReadingWriting1342_

District 4:

Male tribute: **Apollo Kingston** (14) by _CherryBlossom1991_

Female tribute: **Stacey Crane** (14) by _flyingtheskywithdragons_

Distict 5:

Male tribute: **Justin Lee** (18) by _imawesomerthanyou16_

Female tribute: **Melody Cross** (17) by _livelovelaughanddance_

District 6:

Male tribute:** Lucan Paloni** (14) by _ReadingWriting1342 _**BLOODBATH**

Female tribute: **Rain Cooper** (18) by _Thelosthungergames _

District 7: 

Male tribute: **Blaze Athens** (17) by _CherryBlossom1991_

Female tribute: **Nala Purefoy** (14) by _Lacrossefreak100_

District 8:

Male tribute: **Sanders Alvirez** (13 is that ok?) by _Zeldamaniac95_ **BLOODBATH** (please let me know which character you would like to help out)

Female tribute: **Lint Mills** (17) by _MentosgoBoom_

District 9:

Male tribute: **Freed McGheen** (18) by _ReadingWriting1342 _**BLOODBATH**

Female tribute: **Lindi Wolff** (17) by _ReadingWriting1342 _**BLOODBATH**

District 10:

Male tribute: **Core Fisherman** (18) by _Lacrossefreak100_

Female tribute: **Lilium Claymore** (16) by_ Killjoy Whatsername_ (12 was full, but I'll make her live on the poorer part of 10)

District 11: Full

Male tribute: **Trapper Lee** (16) by _ReadingWriting1342_

Female tribute: **Levi Crevsen** (15) by _tenrosesninerealonefake_

District 12:

Male tribute: **Zenith Kingsley** (15) by _imawesomerthanyou16_

Female tribute: **Zyiboo Honetta** (15) by _Forrest Evergreen _(sorry about her being in the male tribute slot earlier! I wasn't paying attention)


	3. Sponsor info!

**Hey! L. Sohma Cullen here and I finally figured out the sponsor information! First, it took a wile to even figure out if I was going to have sponsor points because it can get very difficult to keep track of everything, but I'm up for the challenge ^_^. On with the Sponsor info!**

You can earn points by:

Submitting a tribute 50 points

Submitting a bloodbath 25 points

Submitting a decent review (update sooner and it was great are not the reviews I'm looking for) 5 points

Giving me an useful idea (I'll approve if I want to use it) 20 points

Mutt Ideas 20 points

Submitting a stylist: 15 points

Submitting a prep team (4 people): 10 points

Reading and giving a decent review on one of my other stories 15 points

**Food:**

a gallon water bottle (empty) 20 points

a gallow water bottle (full) 30 points

small bread (lasts one day) 10 points

large bread (lasts two days) 20 points

crackers (lasts one day) 10 points

jerky (lasts one day) 10 points

apple 5 points each (3 lasts a day)

capitol soup (lasts 2 days) 35 points

capitol pastries (lasts 2 days) 30 points

a meal (let me know and I'll give you a price)

**Medicine:**

Medical supplies bag (available in blue, pink, green, black, red and rainbow!) 10 points

bandages 20 points

district pain relief (no pain for 4-6 hours) 35 points

capitol pain relief (no pain for a day) 45 points

burn cream (soathes pain and partially heals burns) 50 points

Poison antidote 55 points

blood poisoning relief 100 points

**Weapons:**

slingshot 30 points

small knife (6 in.) 40 points

large knife (12 in) 50 points

bronze sword (24 in) 65 points

long sword (32 in) 75 points

wooden bow (no arrows) 50 points

silver bow (no arrows) 70 points

arrows 5 points each (but only one use per arrow as far as humans go! animals get two uses)

mace 70 points

chest protection (from minor objects, not swords or close distance arrows) 50 points

**Clothing and other items:**

scarf (available in just about every color EXCEOPT camo) 25 points

gloves 25 points

small backpack (holds up to 4 items) 35 points

large backpack (holds up to 7 items) 55 points

arrow quiver (holds up to 8 arrows) 40 points

underwater mask 35 points

blanket (ask about colors) 30 points

sleeping bag 50 points

tent (one person) 65 points

nightvision goggles 70 points

earmuffs 30 points (hey you never know)

Any other ideas or questions? PM me and I'll see what I can do! The first reaping should be up fairly soon, but I also have two other stories to update and this cool writing syot called the 225th hunger games syot by tenrosesninerealonefake. (you should check it out. I really like it). And to top it all off, school's starting soon. Joy :P. Still, I try to update asap. In the mean time, I give everyone who's read this a cookie. Why? Because I like cookies. Bye!


	4. Sponsor Board

**Ok, this is the sponsor board. This is where I will put everyone's points, who's tributes are who's and what they've bought. Instead of posting a new chapter every time I need to figure out who has what points, I'll just update this one. That way it doesn't interrupt the story. Please PM me if you would like to buy something or disagree with the point amount you have.**

***I'm going on a vacation and won't be back until the 28th, but I'm going to try to write a chapter while I'm there. See ya!***

**Sponsor Board:**

Blame-It-On-The-Alcohol - 95 points_ tributes:** Daemon Waters**

Items bought: none

CherryBlossom1991 - 100 points _ tributes: **Apollo Kingston and Blaze Athens **

Items bought: none

flyingtheskywithdragons - 50 points _tributes: **Stacey Crane**

Items bought: none

ForestEvergreen - 50 points _tributes: **Zyiboo Honetta**

Items bought: none

imawesomerthanyou16 - 175 points

tributes: **Zenith Kingsley, Justin Lee and Daemon Hunter **

Items bought: none

Killjoy Whatsername - 50 points _tributes: **Lilium Claymore**

Items bought: none

Lacrossefreak100 - 145 points _tributes: **Nala Purefoy**

Items bought: none

livelovelaughanddance - 50 points _tributes: **Melody Crosse**

Items bought: none

MentosgoBoom - 100 points _tributes: **Temp Reibon and Lint Mills**

Items bought: none

ReadingWriting1342 - 175 points _tributes: **Rinna McKenna, Lucan Paloni, Freed McGheen, Lindi Wolff and Trapper Lee**

Items bought: none

Slytheringirl4life - 50 points _tributes: **Eliana Benchlor**

Items bought: none

storm221 - 85 points _tributes: **Arion Sytose**

Items bought: none

tenrosesninerealonefake - 50 points _tributes:** Levi Crevson **

Items bought: none

thelosthungergames - 50 points _tributes:** Rain Cooper**

Items bought: none

Zeldamaniac95 - 95 points_tributes: **Sanders Alvirez**

Iteams bought: none


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Hey, it's L. Sohma Cullen. I'm really sorry about the delay :( There's no excuse to keep your readers waiting. So, I'm going to slow down to one chapter a week for each story. I just got back to school, so it's going to be hard to update as often as I would like. I sincerely appologize for keeping you guys waiting and I **WILL** have a chapter done by te end of labor day week end for at **LEAST** one of my stories. (I have an advanced English class this year, so maybe my writing will improve!)

Hoping you will forgive my tardiness (SORRY! O.o)

L. Sohma Cullen


End file.
